Un Naru peut en cacher un autre
by yokai-chan
Summary: Qui n'a jamais voulu un jour ou l'autre découvrir ce que Naru pensait réellement? Que cache ses regards mystérieux et son attitude étrange? Quant la St Valentin réveille des sentiments cachés. Naru est vraiment OOC


**Wednesday 14 February**

**9h08 pm**

_« Pff toutes ces guirlandes en crépon, tous ces angelots potelés, toutes ces décorations idiotes et futiles, Stupide tradition occidentale. _

_Saint-Valentin ? Idiotie ! _

_Mais tout de même…est-ce qu'elle va m'en offrir ? _

_Mais à quoi je pense moi? Comme si je voulais de ces saletés de chocolats. J'ai horreur du chocolat en plus. _

_Mais..si elle m'en offre je dit quoi ? J'accepte ? On va encore s'imaginer des trucs si je fait ça…_

_Mais après tout ils peuvent bien s'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me préoccuper de ce que pense les gens. _

_Mais non je peux tout de même pas accepter ses chocolats avec un grand sourire. _

_Donc je fais quoi ? Je refuse alors ? Pff je vais encore passer pour un mufle. _

_Ou alors peut-être qu'elle aura la bonne idée d'attendre que nous soyons seuls pour m'en offrir. Comme ça, je pourrais les prendre et les poser n'importe où et elle pensera que j'en ai rien à faire mais j'aurai quand même ses chocolats qu'elle aura fait juste pour moi._

_ Bon. Il faut que je me concentre sur les dossiers que j'ai sous les yeux et surtout il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle. _

_D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est en retard encore une fois. _

_Ah Naru espèce de crétin arrête de penser à ton assistante et concentre-toi !_

_ Hum...il y a du verglas aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas tombé, ça lui ressemblerait bien de se casser la jambe sur la glace, maladroite comme elle est. _

_Peut-être qu'elle a mis la stupide écharpe que Bô-san lui a offert. Quand je pense qu'elle m'en a offerte une bleue pour Noël. Noël. Encore une stupide fête tiens. En revenant sur l'écharpe, je l'ai mise aujourd'hui pour la première fois. Est-ce qu'elle va le remarquer ? Oui bien sûr, elle remarque toujours ce genre de chose. En tout cas Lin l'a vu lui, et il n'a pas manqué de m'adresser son petit regard si agaçant et bourré de sous-entendus. Heureusement qu'Ayako-san n'est pas au courant de qui m'a offert cette écharpe sinon je l'entends déjà jaser. _

_Raah mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? J'ai envie de thé moi. Bien sûr je pourrais aller me le préparer moi-même mais dans ce cas, il n'y aurait plus de raison pour elle de venir dans mon bureau et de me lancer son joyeux "bonjour" habituel accompagné de son ravisant sourire._

_J'entends la porte de l'agence s'ouvrir, mon cœur s'accélère un peu. C'est tellement stupide de réagir comme ça pour une porte qui s'ouvre franchement. _

_Je l'entends parler à quelqu'un, à qui ? Un garçon lui répond. Je reconnaît la voix de Yasuhara. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? _

_Soudain toute la "bonne humeur" que je m'était efforcé de conserver s'envole lorsque je les entends rirent. Je me lève et entre le salon pour mettre fin à leur si amusante et exaspérante conversation. _

_Yasuhara est assis sur un des canapés et Mai est entrain d'accrocher sa veste sur le portemanteau. La stupide écharpe de Bô-san est là évidemment. »_

-Tiens bonjour Shibuya-san ! me lance joyeusement Yasuhara.

-Que fais-tu là ? Et Mai, tu es en retard.

_« Un simple bonjour aurait fait l'affaire »_

-Désolé pour ça Shibuya-san, c'est moi qui ait retenu Mai lorsqu'on s'est croisé en route.

_« Quelle coïncidence, surtout que son lycée est à l'autre bout de la ville »_

-Ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais là.

-Naru ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli tout de même ! me réprimande Mai en fronçant les sourcils.

_« C'est si mignon quand elle est courroucée comme ça, comme un petit chaton qui essayerait d'impressionner un lion. »_

-Haha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Mai, c'est vrai que je dois lui expliquer ce que je fais là, dit Yasuhara avec un sourire.

_« Mai ? D'où ça sort ça Mai ? Et où et passé le Mai-san habituel ? Ou mieux encore le Taniyama-san qu'il devrait employer. »_

- Donc Shibuya-san à vrai dire c'est Madoka-san qui m'envoie, elle te demande de lui envoyer tout ce que tu sais sur l'affaire Yagimichi, apparemment l'esprit a refait des siennes là-bas.

-Très bien, tu lui diras que je lui enverrai ça rapidement.

_« Et voilà tu peux partir maintenant, au revoir. »_

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demande Mai avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Et bien je dois aller en cours.

-Oh tu peux bien rester pour une petite tasse de thé, affirme Mai en filant dans la cuisine.

_« Raah mais pourquoi elle l'a invité à rester ? C'est vrai quoi, il devrait se rendre compte qu'il gêne._

_ En plus ce lourd silence devrait bien lui montrer que je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire des mondanités. Enfaîte il semble l'avoir remarqué car ça fait précisément 3 minutes 46 qu'il n'a pas fait le moindre geste. _

_Je l'intimide ? Évidemment que oui. _

_En plus le regard noir que je lui adresse en ce moment ne doit pas l'aider à le mettre à son aise. Après tout, même s'il a mon âge, ce n'est qu'un** lycéen** qui ne peux pas rivaliser avec un grand scientifique du paranormal. _

_Enfin…elle aussi c'est une lycéenne après tout, peut-être qu'elle se sens plus proche de lui ? Surtout qu'apparemment il est amusant. Ne me dit pas que Mai est du genre à craquer pour quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il est drôle ? _

_Mais d'ailleurs, en quoi ça me concerne de savoir pour qui elle craque ? _

_Non mais regardez moi ça, voilà que je me met à utiliser des expressions d'adolescentes, vraiment je tourne par rond ces temps-ci. _

_Bon, ça fait cinq minutes que Yasuhara n'a même pas reprit son souffle, s'il s'étouffe hors de question qu'elle lui fasse du bouche à bouche. Et moi encore moins, je préférerais le voir devenir bleu sous mes yeux plutôt que de faire ça. _

_Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser moi ? »_

-Et voilà! s'écrit Mai en revenant avec trois tasses et une théière fumante.

_« Elle nous sert le thé puis sort de sa poche un petit paquet. Quoi ? Elle va m'offrir des chocolats devant lui ? _

_Ou pire, elle va offrir des chocolats à ce type ? Elle me regarde bizarrement, apparemment cette idée m'a trop fait réagir. Elle ouvre le paquet et déclare que ce sont des biscuits qu'elle a acheté dans un pâtisserie près de chez elle. _

_Ouf, des innocents biscuits, rien de plus. »_

-Naru, prend en un aussi ! me dit Mai en me tendant le paquet sans même y croire.

_« Allez, prend en un, ça va pas te tuer et ça lui ferra plaisir. Vas-y crétin lève le bras et prend un de ces fichus biscuits ! Aaaah mais reste pas planté là ! _

_Et voilà, maintenant j'ai l'air d'un abruti à rester sans bouger en regardant ces imbéciles de gâteaux. _

_Mai baisse le bras et pose les biscuits avec un air qui disait qu'elle s'y attendait. Mais Yasuhara tend le bras et attrape un biscuit, il lui lance un sourire imbécile mais le pire c'est qu'elle y répond ! Et dire que si j'avais accepté ces gâteaux c'est à moi qu'elle aurait fait ce sourire. Crétin. »_

-Merci beaucoup pour le thé mais je vais vraiment devoir y aller maintenant. Au revoir Shibuya-san, à tout à l'heure Mai.

-Au revoir Yasuhara ! répondit joyeusement Mai

_« Je me contente de faire un vague signe de tête mais quelque chose m'intrigue. A tout à l'heure ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle va le rejoindre plus tard ? C'est vrai qu'elle fini de travailler à 17h et qu'il termine les cours à la même heure mais…passer la soirée tous les deux. Se balader main dans la main le jour de la Saint-Valentin. »_

-Naru ça va ? me demande Mai avec les yeux écarquillés.

_« Je regarde la feuille que j'étais encore entrain de tenir, à présent elle ressemble plutôt à une sorte de boule compacte. _

_Je marmonne quelque chose et retourna dans mon bureau. Je balance la boulette de papier dans un coin et m'assois sur ma chaise. _

_Pourquoi ça me met dans tous mes états ? Pourquoi le simple fait de prononcer son prénom me donne des frissons ? Et surtout pourquoi j'ai la soudaine envie qu'une dizaine d'esprits se jettent sur Yasuhara ?_

_Je me prend la tête dans les mains pour tenter de calmer mon mal de tête et soudain, je sens une légère pression sur mon poignet. Je lève les yeux et croise des prunelles chocolats qui me regarde d'un air inquiet. »_

-Naru ? Tout va bien ? me demanda Mai en posant une tasse de thé près de moi. Tu as l'air…Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur signe qu'elle essayait de trouve les mots justes. Tu as l'air préoccupé et...différent de d'habitude.

_« Il fallait croire qu'à force, cette petite lycéenne avait appris à me connaître un peu. Quoique après m'avoir vu réduire une pauvre feuille de papier à l'état de boulette, on pouvait bien deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_Je reste silencieux. Elle doit sûrement penser que ce silence est dû au fait que j'estimais que ça ne la regardait pas –ce qui était juste- mais à vrai dire je cherche désespérément quoi lui répondre. Lui dire la vérité ? Sûrement pas ! Et d'ailleurs quelle vérité ? Car à dire vrai, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'agis bizarrement depuis un certains temps, la seule chose que je sais à cet instant précis c'est que Mai est sur le point de partir et que je désir plus que tout qu'elle reste dans mon bureau, près de moi. »_

-Attends, lui dis-je sans que mon cerveau n'ait pu contrôler ma langue.

_« Mai se retourne et me regarde, interloquée. Je baisse les yeux et me mord la langue, qu'est-ce que je peux dire maintenant ? »_

-Je…merci pour le thé, lançais-je en me dégonflant.

_« Sauf que cette phrase a eu plus d'effet que je ne le pensais, les yeux de Mai s'écarquillent comme des soucoupes pendant que j'essaye de comprendre ce que j'avais bien put dire de si terrible. »_

-Tu…tu m'as dit « merci » ? demande Mai un peu choquée.

_« C'était donc ça, mon manque flagrant de politesse l'avait à ce point marqué ? _

_A vrai dire j'aurais très bien pu la remercier à chaque fois qu'elle m'apportait du thé sauf que…la voir attendre une minute mes remerciements puis finalement s'en aller furibonde était une vision dont je ne me lasserai jamais. »_

-Euh…oui, bredouillais-je sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

_« Mai s'approche rapidement de moi et pose sa main fraîche sur mon front. Sans savoir pourquoi ce contact me donne des frissons le long de mon échine et j'ai du mal à cacher ma moue déçue lorsqu'elle retire sa main. »_

-Alors là y a vraiment un truc qui cloche Naru. Tu sais…je sais bien que tu n'es pas du genre à parler de toi ni rien mais…parler de ses problèmes ça fait du bien. Et puis…je serais contente si un jour tu me fais confiance, dit mon assistante avec un faible sourire.

-Mai, si je ne parle pas de moi ce n'est pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance.

_« Qu'est-ce qui me prend de faire ce genre de déclaration ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de passer pour un débile là._

_ Pourtant quand quelqu'un dit ce genre de chose l'autre est sensé répondre merci et sourire non ? Alors pourquoi Mai me regarde comme si un troisième bras avait poussé de mon abdomen ? _

_Pour cacher ma gêne je baisse les yeux et me lance dans la contemplation d'un stylo bile posé sur mon bureau. _

_Allez Mai tu peux t'en aller maintenant, je passe suffisamment pour un crétin alors pas la peine d'en rajouter. Mais évidemment elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. _

_ Maintenant on à l'air de deux idiots. »_

-Merci, dit finalement Mai sans pouvoir cacher la joie que lui avait procurée ma déclaration.

_« J'hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Je pensais que ce signe éloquent de ma non-volonté de m'étendre plus sur les sujets personnels suffirait à faire déguerpir cette petite brune trop curieuse. _

_Et bien non. _

_Elle tente une nouvelle attaque qui d'ailleurs manqua de me faire devenir rouge pivoine. »_

-C'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

_« Est-ce qu'elle veux savoir par là si j'ai…comment déjà ? Ah oui une **petite copine** ? Rien que de penser ce mot, me donne des frissons d'angoisses. C'était tellement futile et stupide comme terme. »_

-Hum…non, répondis-je en essayant de cacher ma gêne grandissante.

_« Et toi ? _

_Voilà ce qu'était la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, cependant je ne la pose pas. Qu'allait-elle s'imaginer après ? En même temps ce qu'elle pourrait s'imaginer devait bien être vrai après tout. _

_A savoir que oui, sa vie m'intéresse et que oui, ces projets pour la Saint-Valentin aussi. Peut-être même qu'elle m'intéresse tout court. Enfin, pas comme l'entend ces crétins d'adolescents guidés par leurs hormones ! Quoique…_

_Je serre les dents, si j'étais seul, aucun doute que je me donnerais une claque. Penser à elle de cette façon c'est tellement répugnant. Ce n'est pas un morceau de viande. _

_Cependant il est vrai que cette petite brune a un certain charme. Surtout quand elle sourit bien sûre. Elle a vraiment un sourire ravisant. Et puis ses grands yeux noisette qui brillent d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle découvre quelque chose de nouveau. Et son rire enfantin, qu'elle fantastique mélodie. Enfaîte si on m'avait demandé mon avis et si je n'étais pas moi, j'aurais sans doute répondu que je trouvais que Mai, cette petite femme-enfant, était non seulement jolie mais réellement belle. _

_Enfin après tout qu'est-ce que je connais des canons de beauté ? J'ai déjà été assez surpris lorsqu'on m'a dit pour la première fois –je devais avoir quatre ans pour autant que je m'en rappelle- que j'étais beau. Je ne me suis jamais réellement considéré comme quelqu'un de beau même si d'après la réaction des autres je dois avoir du charme. Et oui, Naru le narcissique ne serait pas vraiment narcissique ? Faut croire. _

_Mais d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Mai m'a un jour dit qu'elle me trouvait beau. Je dois dire que cette idée me plait assez. »_

-Naru ?

_« Cette voix me sort brutalement de mes pensées. Je lève la tête. »_

-Tu veux quelque chose ? demandais-je platement

_« Bon sang, pourquoi je n'arrive jamais a être aimable ? _

_ Mon ton a du la décourager car elle me dit simplement que mon thé va refroidir avant de quitter mon bureau. _

_Je soupire en me maudissant moi-même. Ce que j'aimerais parfois être un simple lycéen à qui il serait facile de proposer une sortie cinéma à la fille qui lui plait…_

_Une minute. La fille qui lui plait ? C'est donc ça ? Juste une attirance physique ? Ou alors le fait que c'est quelqu'un que je côtoie couramment ? Non, c'est autre chose…mais quoi ? _

_Je saisis ma tasse de thé et lorsque que la porte à mes lèvres j'aperçois quelque chose que je n'avais pas pu voir puisque ce petit chocolat était caché par la tasse. Le cœur bondissant, je le prend entre mes doigts et ne peux réprimer un sourire lorsque je vois sur le chocolat rond un petit fantôme en sucre. _

_Ainsi elle m'en a offert. _

_Le chocolat commence à fond entre mes doigts et me décide donc à l'avaler rapidement. L'enrobage de chocolat noir fond sur ma langue et je peux ensuite croquer le fourrage à la praline. La friandise est bien vite engloutie et je garde le goût sucré sur ma langue. _

_Sucré, voilà ce qui définissait le plus Mai : mauvais pour la santé à trop forte dose. Si elle avait put entendre m'a remarque, elle n'aurait pas manqué de dire que moi je serais plutôt amer. _

_Je soupire pour la énième fois de la journée et tourne mon regard vers l'extérieur. J'aperçois les horripilantes devantures des boutiques chargées de cœurs roses et autres froufrous mais soudainement l'idée d'aller faire un tour dans ce centre-ville surpeuplé et sur-décoré ne me parait pas aussi repoussante. _

_Enfin, à condition d'y aller avec quelqu'un en particulier…_

_Oh et puis zut je ne vais pas me mentir à moi-même. Oui, je veux y aller avec Mai, lui offrir une stupide peluche si elle le désir, manger je ne sais qu'elles autres sucreries si elle m'en offre, tant que je suis avec elle tant pis pour le reste et tant pis pour ma fierté. _

_Sauf que…comment m'y prend pour lui proposer sans qu'elle ne croit que j'ai perdu l'esprit ? _

_ Et d'ailleurs, elle va sûrement refuser, après tout elle a des projets tellement palpitants avec Yasuhara. _

_Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon fauteuil et croise les bras. Je laisse tomber la stupide idée de l'inviter à se promener. Je pense que ça vaut mieux de toute manière… »_

-Naru ?

_« Je lève la tête, surprit. »_

-Puisque visiblement tu ne comprends pas le message ou que tu es trop dégonflé pour agir, c'est moi qui vais faire le premier pas, dit Mai en fronçant les sourcils. Naru, est-ce que tu veux aller faire une promenade avec moi ?

_« Je reste abasourdi et analyse ce qu'elle vient de me dire. »_

-Mais…tu n'as pas quelque chose de prévus avec Yasuhara-san ?

_« Ah ben bravo, c'était la chose la plus idiote à dire là. _

_Mai lève des sourcils étonnés et penche la tête d'un coté, au bout d'un court moment elle la remet droite et déclare en haussant les épaules : »_

-Ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai offert des chocolats.

-Tu m'as offert un seul chocolat, répondit-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

_« Mai parait très surprise mais un sourire fini par étirer ses lèvres. »_

-Bon alors ? Ta réponse ?

_« Je hausse les épaules et prend un air indifférent. »_

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

_« Cependant j'ai l'impression que Mai n'a pas crut à ma soit disant indifférence –surtout vu le nombre de dossiers empilés sur mon bureau. _

_J'attrape ma veste et mon écharpe et elle fait de même. Ses yeux se posent une demi seconde sur mon cache-nez mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire, ce que j'apprécie grandement. _

_Nous sortons de l'agence et nous dirigeons vers les magasins animés. Quelques grandes boutiques ont installés des automates dans les vitrines et les enfants se pressent pour allez les voir. Voyant le même désir s'emparer de Mai, je m'approche des vitrines faisant mine de m'intéresser à je ne sais quel bibelot exposé. Evidemment le regard de Mai ne cesse de dévier sur les petites poupées mécaniques et nous finissons par carrément nous mettrent devant. _

_Certains passants nous dévisagent l'air…attendris. Je lève les yeux au ciel et entraîne Mai un peu plus loin. Je voulais bien faire des efforts mais que quelqu'un me dise « vous êtes mignons tous les deux » c'était au dessus de mes forces. _

_Nous marchons dans les rues en regardant vaguement les stands. Dieu merci, Mai n'a pas réclamé de barbapapa ou **pomme d'amour**. _

_Rien que le mot me file la nausée. _

_Alors que nous tournons dans une rue, un groupe de jeunes adolescentes à moitié hystériques viennent en face de nous. Elles s'interrompent soudainement de glousser lorsqu'elles me voient. Voilà de quoi je voulais parler à propos de la réaction des autres sur mon physique... _

_Je les dépasse et entends leurs gloussements redoubler. Un frisson d'horreur me parcours le dos et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que Mai ne soit pas comme ça. _

_D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Dans le magma des gens je ne la trouve pas. Je regarde autour de moi mais ne l'aperçois toujours pas. Soudain, je sens une pression sur mon épaule et soupire lorsque je vois Mai une sucette en bouche et…une rose à la main. »_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandais-je en désignant le végétal suspect.

-Quelqu'un me l'a donné, dit-elle vaguement.

_« Est-ce qu'elle faisait exprès d'être horripilante à ce point ? Comment lui demander plus de détails sont paraître trop…intéressé ? »_

-Hum…et cette sucette d'où vient-elle ?

-Je l'ai acheté.

_« Oui. Elle le fait exprès. Elle lève la tête vers moi et un petit sourire en coin étire ses lèvres. »_

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? continue-t-elle les yeux débordant de malice.

_« Aïe, elle m'a piégé. Je hausse les épaules en marmonnant qu'elle avait soudainement disparut. Son sourire s'élargit davantage et moi je tente de masquer ma gêne. _

_Apparemment Mai s'est aperçu que je boude un peu car son sourire s'efface un peu. »_

-Je suis allée m'acheter une sucette et le vendeur m'a donné cette rose, avoue-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Parce que contrairement à toi, moi on ne me cours pas après pour me donner une rose.

_« J'allais répliquer que je pourrais lui offrir toutes les roses qu'elle désirait mais me retint de justesse. Je ne peux pas laisser mes sentiments déborder ainsi. »_

-Hum peut-être mais ne part pas comme ça sans prévenir, répondit-je en tâchant de rester neutre.

_« Mai me regarde un peu interloquée et je peux deviner d'ici les questions qui lui faisait bouillir le cerveau. _

_ « Est-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? », « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? », « Il est vraiment bizarre », « Je devrais peut-être le lâcher et aller voir le petit vendeur trop mignon ? » _

_Ou en tout cas quelque chose dans ce goût là…_

_Pendant que j'essaye de deviner les pensées d'une adolescente –exercice très difficile- Mai ne dit rien mais soudain je sens une pression sur mon bras. Je baisse les yeux vers elle et m'aperçois qu'elle a retrouvé son sourire et qu'elle m'a agrippé le bras pour m'inciter à continuer notre balade. _

_A mon grand soulagement nous nous éloignons de la foule et de cette ambiance trop édulcorée. _

_Mai se plaint d'avoir un caillou dans sa chaussure et nous nous asseyons sur un banc près du parc. Je la laisse retirer l'objet indésirable puis nous restons assis sans bouger, sans parler. Je pourrais dire qu'il s'agit d'un silence apaisant, que nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre ou une autre sottise du même genre mais…c'est faux. Il s'agit d'un bon vieux silence lourd et qui met mal à l'aise. _

_Je fixe un point droit devant moi sans bouger tandis que Mai agite ses pieds nerveusement –ce qui est très horripilant- et me jette de temps en temps des regards en biais. Ne supportant plus ce mutisme ô combien gênant, mon assistante rompt le silence. »_

-Naru ?

_« Je tourne la tête vers elle et nos regards s'accrochent pendant une minute. Elle me fixe avec ses grands yeux caramel si doux et si curieux. »_

-Tu as aimé le chocolat ?

_« Son regard devient sûr et déterminé et quelque chose me dit que ma réponse signifiera bien plus qu'une question de goût culinaire. _

_Qui aurait cru que derrière une friandise d'apparence inoffensive se cache un tel enjeu et que ma réponse aura d'énormes conséquences sur ma vie et sur celle de mon entourage ? _

_Je quitte un instant la formidable emprise qu'exercent les prunelles de Mai sur moi et lève les yeux vers un regroupement de cumulonimbus qui annonçaient que le beau temps était révolu. _

_Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour Mai en réalité ? Certes, elle ne m'est pas indifférente, **physiquement** je veux dire. Oui, on peut dire que je ressens de l'affection pour elle. Et c'est vrai que je veux constamment la protéger. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que quand je suis près d'elle, je me sens…mieux. Mieux et pire à la fois. Déjà parce que je suis plus détendue et qu'il me suffit de l'écouter parler pour me sentir bien. Et pire parce que près d'elle je ne cesse de me poser des centaines de questions et de me triturer les méninges comme je suis entrain de le faire en ce moment._

_Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Une chose dont parlait Ayako l'autre jour. Elle lisait un stupide magasine féminin qui parlait d'une maladie étrange. Il y avait même un test pour connaître les symptômes. Si je me souviens bien il y avait : poussées de chaleur, pensées incohérentes et balbutiements, rougissement fréquent, envie incontrôlable d'être près de quelqu'un, jalousie, etc. _

_Tout correspond. Je suis…amoureux. _

_Je m'attendais à prendre peur ou à devenir nerveux mais bizarrement je me sens mieux. Comme si je venais de résoudre un mystère. Pouvoir mettre un mot sur un phénomène inexpliqué voilà ce qui me rassurait. _

_Je l'aime. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et j'éprouve l'envie subite de le crier sur les toits._

_ Il faut que je lui dise avant que je commence à cogiter sur la réciprocité ou non de mes sentiments ou quelque choser dans ce goût là. »_

-Oui.

_« Mouais, comme déclaration enflammée on a vu mieux… _

_Mais je ne m'arrête pas là, pris d'un élan de témérité, j'approche mon visage du sien. Elle écarquille les yeux peut-être à cause de ma réponse ou bien à cause de notre proximité. Nos visages sont à une dizaine de centimètres et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avant de franchir cette ultime limite. Ses lèvres ont le goût de miel, doux et sucré à la fois. _

_Sucré. Je le savais. _

_Au bout de quelques secondes à peine je me retire, me rendant soudainement compte de mes faits et gestes. _

_On se regarde tout aussi choqués l'un que l'autre et on se lève brusquement. _

_Elle a viré écarlate et essaye d'aligner une phrase, en vain. Quant à moi je reste stoïque et me giflant intérieurement. _

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est mon employée et puis c'est Mai. Je ne peux tout de même pas faire ça. _

_Enfin...pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'augmenter parce qu'elle sort avec le patron. _

_Non mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de dire ? On s'est embrassé c'est tout. Oui je l'aime mais…Ca serait si…étrange…Enfin quoique…Ca n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. »_

-Mai…je…pardon, dis-je en évitant son regard.

-Naru.

_« Elle s'approche de moi et me force à la regarder. Nos regards se croisent une nouvelle fois et j'y décèle une étrange lueur. _

_Sans me demander mon avis, elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse amoureusement. Je lui rend volontiers son baiser et colle son bassin contre le mien. Ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux tandis que mes bras l'enserrent fermement. _

_Maintenant que j'ai tout ce que je veux, je ne vais pas la laisser partir._

_Finalement ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça l'amour. Je me demande bien pourquoi je me suis posé tant de questions. »_


End file.
